Por que te conoci
by 3N4M0R4D4
Summary: es la misma historia atraves de los ojos de Shirou
1. El dia que te conoci

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

Íbamos camino a Okinawa en la carava relámpago, aun estando ahí arriba con aire acondicionado se sentía como el sol y un poco del calor, entraba por la ventana, de repente nos detuvimos de golpe, pues había algo en el camino, era un joven con una máscara que estaba desmayado por el sofocante sol apresuradamente me baje y lo cargue y como pude lo acomode en mis piernas, que pedí a los demás lo dejaran respirar, no les importo irse atrás y dejarme hacer cargo de aquel joven

**YO: Quien estará detrás de esta mascara **(opinaba, como pude se la quite pero apenas se la quite se despertó, apenas y pude ver su rostro era de una hermosa joven tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés llenos de ilusión, amor, fe y esperanza, cabello castaño oscuro ,era tan hermoso, que reflejaba aquel sol sofocante, haciéndolo ver como el sol de una hermosa primavera o verano de un día despejado, en los que los niños salen a jugar, su piel tan blanca, se veía roja demostraba que no se asoleaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero la máscara la hizo estar roja de la cara que, era tan mas hermosa que me daban ganas de besarla)

**¿?: Ho...ho...hola** (su vos denotaba cansancio de malas noches y pésimos días) **do...do...donde estoy**

**YO: ¿Estas bien? **(mi vos denotaba mi preocupación hacia ella, pues se había desmayado)

**¿?: S-Si, e-eso creo** (contesto tartamudeando inmediatamente se toqueteo la cara y se aparto de mis brazos se tapo la cara con las manos, después se tapo la cara con el flequillo y se sentó a mi lado)

**YO: ¿Segura que estas bien?** (se lo pregunte con una delicadeza y preocupación)

**¿?: Si** (como pudo se volteo, creo que mi delicadeza y preocupación la habían ruborizado o yo me lo había imaginado)** estoy rojo por todo este calor**

**YO:** (Aquella referencia de estoy rojo me hizo preguntarme porque uso aquel sufijo para chicos) **Se a lo que te refieres yo tampoco me acostumbro. yo vivo en Hokkaido, un lugar cubierto todo por nieve **(le conteste con una sonrisa)

**¿?: O-oye ¿no traía una máscara?** (se notaba su nerviosismo)

**YO: Si, aquí la traigo **(le conteste con una sonrisa)

**¿?: ¿Puedes dármela?** (me pregunto con el mismo nerviosismo)

**YO: Sí, a oye y ¿cómo te llamas? **(le pregunto con la misma cálida sonrisa que la o lo hizo ruborizar)

**¿?: (Nombre chico) ¿por qué?** (esperando no me diera cuenta del color de sus mejillas y su cara)

**YO: A no, no, por nada es que tienes una cara tan linda y pensé que eras un chica, lo siento y tu nombre no se oye de por aquí **(me ruboricé al instante pensando que me había equivocado al pensar que era una chica, ciertamente no parecía un chico, que vergüenza, ojala no me odie)

**NOMBRE CHICO: **(sin voltearme a ver me contesto) **no vengo desde (país donde vives) (lugar del continente) soy occidental vine aquí por un intercambio en mi escuela  
**  
**YO: ¿Y a qué escuela vas?** (le pregunte ahora amistosamente)

**NOMBRE CHICO: Aquí en la de Okinawa** (con su vista en la ventana y sin voltearme a ver)

**YO: ¿Y a donde te diriges?** (le pregunto tan tranquilo como solo a mi me salía)

**NOMBRE CHICO:** (El ruborizado contesto) **Todo derecho como un balón de soccer que sigue a un jugador **(era mi frase era raro que la supiera)

**YO: Oye tenemos la misma frase** (Se lo decía mientras me ruborizaba mas, por seguir pensando si era una chica o un chico)

**NOMBRE CHICO: Oye ¿y mi mascara?** (El con su nerviosismo)

**YO: Así lo siento** (le respondí totalmente ruborizado)

**NOMBRE CHICO:** (apenas se la di se la puse agarro sus cosas y se despidió) **hasta luego**

**YO: Ya te vas **(le pregunte con una aire de tristeza)

**NOMBRE CHICO: Si espero volverles a ver**.

Y así seguimos nuestro camino a Okinawa en busca del goleador de fuego


	2. Mis sentimientos

El haber conocido a aquel chico, chica ahh, como me podía haber fijado en el, que era un chico con una cara de un ángel que ahh, me sonrojaba al pensar eso y me revolvía los cabellos de la cabeza, enredando los dedos en mi cabello plateado pensando en que había sentido algo por aquel aquella castaña…ño y sin embargo me hizo que sintiera, no sabía cómo describirlo, para apartar mi mente me acerque y me asome por la ventana, pensando que podría olvidar, o por lo menos podría apartar aquella sensación de temor y esa sensación al pensar que, lo que había sucedido y sentido, era algo...mmm...hormonal o a lo mejor...puede ser...porque era linda su cara nada mas...o solo me había caído bien, siendo sincero no me sentía bien al pensar así, no resulto me asomaba por la ventana y me lo imaginaba ahí tirado en el suelo, desmayado por aquel sol sofocante o que lo volvía a ver, el mirar por la ventana hizo que cada vez me lo imaginara mas y mas hasta que...

**¿?: Fubuki**

**YO: Ahh...Ohh...Kazemaru...dime **(respondí temeroso)

**KAZEMARU: Me puedo sentar **(me pregunto amistosamente)

**YO: Ahh…S-Si, si claro **(le conteste dándome cuenta que estaba nervioso por pensar en aquella chica…chico…que me hacia suspirar, digo... pensar)

**KAZEMARU: Haz estado pensativo desde hace un buen rato, ¿te sucede algo? **(me pregunto, con un notable aire de preocupación)

**YO: S-Si, Kazemaru, veras **(Kazemaru era de cabello azul y largo que cubría uno de sus ojos marrones-rojizos, pensaba en contárselo pero y si pensaba mal de mí, aquel temor de que yo era un chico y (nombre de chico) era también un chico simplemente no me gustaba)

**KAZEMARU: Si, dime** (me contesto muy alegre, al parecer no se había percatado totalmente de mi pena)

**YO: Mmm…no…nada** (le conteste pensando que sería mejor no se enterase)

**KAZEMARU: No confías en mí** (me pregunto con cara de niño regañado)

**YO: No,** (dije bajando la cabeza) **mmm…no es…eso**

**KAZEMARU: !¿Entonces que te sucede, que es aquello que no me puedes contar, por favor Fubuki dime?¡ **(al preguntarme yo quería contarle pero…)

**YO: No es **(baje aun más la cabeza)** nada que…te pueda contar…mmm…lo siento Kazemaru **(ciertamente cada vez que me lo preguntaba, me daba cuenta que no se lo podía contar a nadie)

**KAZEMARU: Por favor…Fubuki **(esta vez ya no gritaba solo susurraba)** por favor**

**YO: **(sabia que necesitaba sacármelo del pecho aquel sentimiento de culpa y de impresión causado por (nombre del chico) no podía seguir así) **De acuerdo**

De repente ya no oía la voz de Kazemaru estaba divagando en mis pensamientos, ahora era…

_**¿?: Hay hermanito sí que eres débil **__(esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte mis ojos se abrieron y se pusieron en blanco por el sobresalto) __**enamorarte de un chico ciertamente no me lo creía de ti, sabía que eras débil, pero no tanto**_

_**YO: Atsuya **__(mis ojos se abrieron y se pusieron en blanco era mi hermano menor Atsuya quien me estaba hablando en ese momento) __**¿**__**De qué hablas?**_

_**ATSUYA: Sabes de que hablo, de aquel chico, era lindo no es así **__(mis ojos se abrieron aun más él sabía todo lo que pasaba, lo que sucedía a mí alrededor)_

_**YO: Yo…no…no se dé que hablas Atsuya **__(agarre valor para contestarle, aunque temeroso) __**yo no siento nada por aquel chico**_

_**ATSUYA: Hermanito, a mí, no me engañas yo sé bien lo que pasa y tú lo sabes, no me importa si…**_

Ya no oía a Atsuya, era Kazemaru el que me hablaba y me movía de un lado a otro para que reaccionase

**KAZEMARU: !Fubuki, Fubuki¡ **(me gritaba mientras me jaloneaba) **ya reacciona**

**YO: Ahh…Kazemaru…lo siento…estaba pensando y…lo siento **(conteste distraído)

**KAZEMARU: Bueno, por lo menos reaccionaste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo **(me lo dijo con tono de que su preocupación era obvia)

**YO: Lo siento **(al terminar de decir, esto decidí contarle) **pues veras…**

Le conté todo lo sucedido y como me sentía, sinceramente me sentía más calmado y tranquilo por haberle contado a alguien, eso sin haber sido juzgado, así fueron pasando las horas en la caravana relámpago hasta que…

Continuara…


	3. Conociendo a Tsunami

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

Nos frenamos de golpe, acabábamos de llegar al puerto para irnos a la isla Okinawa, el estar dentro del barco ciertamente hacía mucho calor y traer la bufanda de Atsuya, ciertamente no me ayudaba de mucho, mientras yo escuchaba como Kabeyama se quejaba del calor, Anteojos hablaba de los arrecifes de coral y yo me daba aire mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con Kazemaru, que no tenía nada de malo y que él me apoyaría en lo que necesitase, en eso pensaba cuando…

**¿?: !AHHHH¡** (Grito un castaño con gafas, de piel morena clara)

**KABEYAMA Y YO: !Anteojos¡** (gritamos al ver como este se caía del barco por andarse subiendo a los barandales)

Todos se fueron a asomar para ver qué era lo que había pasado en ese momento, en un acto de desesperación Endou iba a lanzarse cuando, un chico de cabello rosa pálido googles, de piel morena y ojos castaños, sobre una tabla se acercaba a ayudar a este Anteojos, después del drama investigamos cuando saldría el siguiente pero solo era uno por día, así que por culpa de Anteojos perdimos el barco, así que a Endou se le ocurrió que entrenáramos en la playa para mejorar nuestras habilidades bueno non todos , yo fui uno de los que se quedaron parados observando pero no importa, en eso a Toko se le ocurrió que hicieran el sueño mariposa, dos de esas veces le pegaron a aquel pelirosado de personalidad entusiasta y buena onda con el balón, la 1° esta Toko se adelanto y como este yacía recostado en el suelo con su tabla, hizo que esta se cayese encima de aquelchico, pero al parecer este no se molesto por nada, al contrario agradeció y se fue a surfear, la 2° vez la hicieron bien solo que, no sé exactamente que paso, pues esta fue a dar con el pelirosado, a lo cual este regreso el balón sin ningún esfuerzo y muy tranquilo, al ver la fuerza y la facilidad con la cual la regreso, Endou le propuso jugar, este no quiso así que Kidou le dijo que los principiantes no podían para que se pusiera a jugar, así jugaron después le pregunto Endou a este, su nombre

**ENDOU: ¿ Cómo te llamas?**

**¿?: Tsunami, Jousuke Tsunami** (contesto este con una sonrisa)

Paso la tarde, Tsunami se fue y nos quedamos a pasar la noche en una cabaña, todos se pusieron a hacer cosas, a jugar hicieron Toko, Lika, Endou, Ichinose, Kidou y Tachimukai pensar, hablar, en eso...

**¿?: Hola** (entro alguien con una voz monstruosa y cara de pez gigante, a lo que todos nos asustamos, el que más tenía miedo, era Kabeyama supongo, pues se coloco atrás de mi) **espero no molestar **(dijo descubriendo su cara era Tsunami) **Decidí prepararles algo especial así que pesque esto**

**ENDOU: Gracias Tsunami **(dijo nervioso)

Todos estábamos fascinados con toda la comida, porque aparte se podía comer todo lo que quisiéramos o al menos eso nos dijo Tsunami

En eso nos pregunto…

**TSUNAMI: ¿De dónde viene, a que escuela van?**

**ENDOU: A la escuela Raimon ganamos el torneo, bueno supongo no lo conoces**

**TSUNAMI: Si, así es **(dijo con una risilla que contagio a Endou)

**TOKO: Gracias Tsunami, gracias a ti pudimos tirar el sueño mariposa **(dijo Tokou mientras le tendía la mano a Tsunami)

**LIKA: Oye, eso fue gracias a mí** (reclamo esta)

**TSUNAMI: Bueno no estoy seguro de que hice pero me alegra haberte ayudado **(contesto un poco extrañado)

**LIKA: ¿Dime vives por aquí? **_(como siempre Lika tan metiche)_

**TSUNAMI: No, yo solo vengo aquí a surfear, yo vivo en Okinawa **

**LIKA: ¿Y cuántos años tienes?**

**TSUNAMI: 15 años**

**LIKA: Ha ya veo a Toko le conviene alguien mayor por su carácter** (contesto divertida)

Todos se pararon para mostrar respeto, pero el contesto que él no era superior por ser mayor y dijo

**TSUNAMI: Seamos amigos sin importar la edad de acuerdo**

**ENDOU: Una vez más mucho gusto Tsunami**

**TSUNAMI: Igual**

Así termino nuestro día, al siguiente nos fuimos al puerto y partimos a Okinawa en busca del goleador de fuego y el estudiante de intercambio espero volver a ver a (nombre de chico) una vez más…


	4. Volverte a ver vSF

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

Llegamos a la isla de Okinawa era tarde así que decidimos buscar al goleador de fuego, Kabeyama y Anteojos se dejaron llevar por el momento y se imaginaron como detectives, ciertamente todos los miramos extrañados, poco después vimos un balón lo siguiente que vimos fue como Endou saltaba una barda seguido por Kidou y finalmente por Tachimukai, nosotros Domon y yo íbamos en busca de pistas del goleador de fuego que todos esperaban fuera Gouenji mientras buscamos un chico de cabello rojo, dijo que él era del que hablamos, lo llevamos con los chicos ellos estaban con alguien de cabello castaño, tez morena clara, con la apariencia de adulto, al llegar les dijimos lo que había pasado con el chico que encontramos, después de eso fuimos a un campo de futbol para que este chico demostrara que si era él, entonces ahí se descubrió que él era del instituto alíen, al llegar la tarde decidimos quedarnos a descansar antes de buscar al goleador de fuego, todos decidieron salir de la caravana para jugar un rato, yo preferí quedarme con las ventanas más o menos abiertas, mientras seguía pensando en aquella castaña…ño, de cara angelical que me estaba asiendo suspirar y me desconcentraba, pero entonces escuche una voz muy conocida por mi

_**ATSUYA: Hay hermanito sigues con eso**_

_**YO: Atsuya deja de decir esas cosas **__(yo sabía que él, siempre sabía todo lo que sucedía)_

_**ATSUYA: A mí también me llamo la atención, pero él, bueno**__ (decía con una sonrisita) __**ELLA no es un chico**_

_**YO: De que hablas, el me dijo que era un chico el primer día que lo vi**_

_**ATSUYA: Vaya hermanito sí que eres ingenuo…**_

De pronto un ruido me aparto de mis pensamientos

**YO: Ahh…Kazemaru, que haces aquí…mmm…pensé que estabas jugando **(le dije un tanto nervioso)

**KAZEMARU: Sigues pensando en (nc), no es así** (me decía tranquilo y con un tono de intuición)

**YO: Si, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, por más que trato, no puedo **(mi voz denotaba temor, no tanto como la 1° vez pero tenía ese temor)

**KAZEMARU: Ya te dije, que ese sentimiento no es malo, solo que te sientes extraño de momento, pero es normal **(ciertamente el que habla cosas coherentes era Kidou, pero Kazemaru tenía razón)

**YO: S-Si, pero…no es, no e-eso, es que no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de volverle a ver **(decía nervioso y temeroso todo a la vez, en ese momento todo era un mar de emociones) **y tengo que esperar hasta mañana, para buscar esa secundaria y ver si él está ahí, si en serio el está ahí**

**KAZEMARU: Ahh…con que es eso **(me decía con una sonrisa)

Seguimos charlando por un rato hasta que llego la hora de dormir, me dormí pensando en el, dese con todas mis fuerzas soñar con él y termine soñando con él, en la mañana estábamos todos afuera de la caravana relámpago, de repente

**TSUNAMI: Endou**

**ENDOU: Ahh, Tsunami**

Se lanzo con su tabla de surf sobre nosotros y dijo

**TSUNAMI: Los he estado buscando** (dijo con una sonrisa mientras su tabla se impactaba contra el suelo)

Anteojos no pudo evitar quejarse acerca de eso, Tsunami se disculpo, inmediatamente nos dijo que si queríamos jugar contra su equipo, dijo que él se había unido al club de soccer a lo que todos reaccionamos diciendo

**TODOS: Al club de soccer**

Pero se escudo diciendo

**TSUNAMI: Si y como me divertí tanto el otro día, fue un impuso básicamente, les conté a todos sobre ustedes y se sorprendieron de que eran el equipo Raimon, que gano el torneo aquel, y todos comenzaron a decir que querían enfrentarlo y yo también quiero volver a jugar contra ustedes **(nos contaba con una sonrisa)

Inmediatamente la entrenadora dijo que no, que si acaso no recordábamos lo que había pasado ayer, Tsunami dijo que era muy pronto decir que su equipo no estaba a la altura de ellos asi que nos conto una historia sobre su equipo, que por culpa del entrenador no habían podido participar en el torneo, entonces al final la profesora dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, fuimos con Tsunami a la secundaria Houmihara al bajarnos el grito

**TSUNAMI: Bienvenidos a mi escuela, la secundaria Houmihara **

Al llegar todos nos asombramos, era una escuela que la entrada estaba en la playa y los salones y la cancha estaban rodeados por el agua del mar, todos, bueno no todos fue la mayoría que por su parte fueron a ver la escuela Houmihara yo seguí a Kidou, Haruna y a los demás a la cancha cuando llegamos nadie estaba de repente…

**TODOS LOS DEL CLUB DE SOCCER: ¡Sorpresa!**

Al ver a los del club de soccer imagine que estaría este (nc) entre ellos, pero me equivoque, por más que lo buscaba y buscaba no lo divisaba por ninguna parte, eso ciertamente me hizo ponerme triste y desilusionado, entonces no me dieron ganas de jugar, pero de todas formas me pusieron de defensa entonces escuche una voz muy familiar seria…

**¿?: Mí querido Shirou Fubuki **

"_Esa voz tenía que ser de…no, no era…o si"_

**YO: (Nc)** (dije con cara de sorpresa, mientras volteaba en busca de aquel chico que me había estado robando el sueño)

Al girarme lo vi parado al lado de las gradas, esto hizo que mi cara de sorpresa cambiara a una sonrisa, por que el si estaba ahí como me lo había dicho, con el uniforme del equipo de soccer de Houmihara, pensar esto hizo que sintiera un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas, que contagio las de él, aunque traía mascara se que también sonreía, ahora me tenía que lucir un poco para que me viera, al principio del partido nos iban ganando, pero Kidou ideo algo y terminamos ganado, al término del partido busque a (nc) entonces Tsunami agarro a alguien del hombro y dijo

**TSUNAMI: Ahh…por cierto este es (nc) y es nuevo en nuestra escuela por eso no jugó **(dijo con una sonrisa)

**NC:** **Ahh…mmm…mucho gusto** (decía mientras se agachaba)

**YO: Hola **(dije con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas)

**NC: Hola** (contesto contagiadas las suyas)

Nos fuimos a sentar y a platicar era increíble volver a ver a este (nc) entonces se para y dijo…

**NC: Shirou ven sígueme **(decía muy seguro y confiado ME ALEGRABA "_ME DIJO DICHO SHIROU"_)

**YO: Ahh…si y…a donde vamos **(dije un tanto nervioso por estar cerca de él)

**NC: Tu solo sígueme** (contesto con una sonrisa)

Me moría de ganas y nervios de estar a solas con él, no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero con tal de estar con él, no me importo, me llevo a una playa observamos callados el atardecer y luego las estrellas y la luna, el mar y las olas

**YO: Ahh…(nc)…es genial...mmm...es lindo estar aquí contigo **(Le decía sonrojado mientras me dejaba llevar por mis emociones en esa noche tan hermosa)

**NC: S-Si** (me contesto tartamudeando)

**YO: Ahh…yo…**

Continuara…


	5. El mejor dia y un secreto

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**YO: Ahh…yo…es que…veras **(Le decía sonrojado y a la vez nervioso)

**NC: S-si **(contesto nervioso, aquel sonrojo en mis mejillas contagio las suyas, porque aunque traía mascara la parte su cara en la que no estaba la máscara se veía roja)

**YO: Pues…!pues te quiero decir algo muy importante¡ **(dijo aun nervioso, lo ultimo lo grito por los nervios, y si lo había espantado, pensaba aun sonrojado)

**NC: Ahh…s-si ¿y…que es? **(aquello lo hizo tener un pequeño sobre salto, casi no podía hablar, aquellos nervios que el tenia, era de seguro eran por el grito que di)

Mientras más hablábamos cada vez más y más nos acercábamos, de repente se levanto la máscara de la parte de abajo dejando al descubierto sus hermoso labios de un color rojo intenso y su piel blanca ahora sonrojada, la distancia que nos separaba ahora era relativamente poca a la de la 1° vez que nos vimos, que de repente un pequeño viento le arranco el pañuelo y gorra que el traía, dejando al descubierto su…que lo único que pude decir fue…

**YO: Ahh…(nc)…tu cabello…es largo** (decía sorprendido, aun sonrojado y nervioso)

**NC: Mi ca...ca…bello **(su cara cambio de nervios, a sorprendido y después de terror con un pequeño sonrojo)

**YO: Tienes…el cabello largo…igual de largo que alguien que conozco, se te muy bi-bien **(se le veía tan largo, hermoso reflejaba la luz de la luna, que junto con las estrellas parecía que brillara, al terminar de decir eso me había sonrojado más aun)

**NC: ahh…en serio** (me decía sonrojado y ruborizado)**…y que es e-eso tan importante**

**YO: Es…¿si…quieres ser…parte del equipo?** (este hizo se alejara mis labios que con tantas ansias me hubiera gustado sentir, que tonto, por que no le dije lo que en verdad quería decir, pero y si pensaba mal de mí)

**NC:** (me contesto, con desgane y sin aquel sonrojo , ahora estaba de su tono normal) **Ahh…si claro por qué no** (me contesto sonriendo)

De repente me acosté en la arena fría y como si fuera un auto reflejo, (nc) hico lo mismo, apenas se acostó se acerco y me abraso, esto hizo me pusiera rojo a tal grado que sentía calor, que sin darme cuenta le abrasé, esto hizo se quedara dormido a mi lado, permitiéndome sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón, al día siguiente me desperté porque…

**¿?: Chicos despierten antes de que los vean los demás** (era una silueta con cabello azul, inmediatamente me di cuenta, era Kazemaru) **despierten, a no ser que quieran que los demás los vean así y piensen mal**

**NC: Ahh…Shirou despierta, ya amaneció y está aquí tu amigo…ahh…¿cómo te llamas?**

**KAZEMARU: Ahh…Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru**

**NC: Ahh…es tu amigo Ichirouta, Shirou despierta** (no me quería despertar de aquel hermoso sueño hasta que sentí, un beso en la frente y en la mejilla, inmediatamente desperté, un poco exaltado y un tanto sonrojado)

**YO: Ahh…Kazemaru…q-que haces aquí **(dije nervioso y aun sonrojado con una pequeña sonrisa, por aquel beso que (nc) me había dado)

**KAZEMARU: Te hemos estado buscando, pensamos que te había pasado algo, que estarías en peligro, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado** (señalando a (nc) con su bien delineado ojo marrón)

**YO: No tenían que buscarme** (me oía serio)

**KAZEMARU: No, ya veo que no, pero de todas formas, todos estaban preocupados, ahh…y por cierto quien es el…**(Volviéndome a señalar con su bien delineado ojo marrón, ya que no se le veía su otro ojo por aquel fleco tan largo)

**YO: Es (nc)…el chico que se había desmayado** (lo siguiente me asegure (nc) escucharlo) **Es aquel que me había estado quita el sueño **(decía sonrojado)

**KAZEMARU: Ahh…es lindo, pues si no te cuidas te lo puedo bajar** (se me contesto sonriendo, ciertamente lo que dijo no me gusto para nada)

De un momento a otro empezaron a llegar, primero Tsunami, Kidou, Tachimukai y Endou junto con los demás chicos de la secundaria Raimon y Houmihara, al darse cuenta que estaba (nc) bien la entrenadora, le pidió le mostrase sus habilidades este (nc) a Endou y su mano de la justicia, pues se suponía iba a ser su primera vez asiéndola, una vez comprobadas sus habilidades le entregaron el uniforme apenas se lo dieron y se lo puse paso que…

**ENDOU: Épsilon **

El no jugó pues dijo la entrenadora dejarlo en mano de los expertos, así que se quedo observando desde la banca como yo de Shirou pase a Atsuya, al detener uno de mis disparos pensé _"__ya no necesitan al defensa Shirou ni al delantero Atsuya entonces que será de mi"_ no sé cómo llegue al suelo mientras mi hermano me decía)

_**ATSUYA: Al no ser perfectos, no podemos ayudar a nadie**_

_**YO: Porque, porque yo tengo que ser perfecto, para poder ayudar a mi equipo, tengo que serlo **_

_**ATSUYA: Pues necesitas de mi**_

_**YO: No es cierto**_

_**Entonces escuche aquella voz**_

**NC: !Shirou por favor despierta, por favor reacciona¡ **(mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, hicieron que reaccionase)

Entonces Raimon empezó a estar agotado y cuando todo parecía estar perdido aparición un chico rubio de cabellos en punta, de tez morena clara y ojos negros bien delineados al que Endou llamo

**ENDOU: ¡Gouenji¡**

Esto cambio el resultado del partido, resultando ganador Raimon, al término del partido Gazel el capitán del equipo Polvo de Diamante, nos termino retando a un partido, una vez terminado todo ya era tarde todos estaban conociendo a (nc) de pronto el rubio del que no me aprendí el nombre, de pelos en punta, piel morena clara y ojos negros se le empezó a acercar, entonces decidí esconderme para escuchar…

**¿?: Tú eres el nuevo goleador, no es así**

**NC: Ahh…s-si soy yo, me llamo (nc) y tú**

**¿?: Gouenji, era el 1° goleador del equipo Raimon, por cierto he notado que tú no eres…un chico, no es así **(le dijo con una voz intuitiva)

**NC: P-pero que quieres decir **(que como que no era un chico, entonces era…)

**GOUENJI: Me di cuenta por tu mirada junto con alguien más…**

**NC: Quien…**(quien aparte de Gouenji se dio cuenta de que (nc) según no era un chico si no que era…)

**GOUENJI: Este…**

**Continuara…**

**(GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y AQUI EL 5 CAP SI QUE ESTADO BATALLANDO JIJI DISFRUTENLO)**


	6. Una visita inesperada vShirou Fubuki

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**GOUENJI: Este…Kidou, el de gogles y un chico que dice te conoce y me conto que eras una chica**

**NC:¿Qui-quien?**

**GOUENJI: El chico que esta allá **(dijo señalando a un chico este vestía de pantalón azul, playera roja y una gorra)

**NC: Hay no…**(intente echarse a correr pero fue inútil porque aquel chico de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos como dos aceitunas, ya se encontraba abrazándolo, mientras yo me sonrojaba y me entristecía y desilusionaba por aquella escena)

**¿?: Hola, (tu nombre), te he extrañado muchísimo** (le decía, mientras le intentaba quitar la máscara)

**NC: ¡!SUELTAME¡!** (le gritaba enojado mientras trataba de liberarse de aquel chicoque no lo soltaba ni siquiera para respirar) **¡!YO, YA NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CONTIGO¡!**

**EX-NOVIO: Vamos así me tratas después de 3 meses juntos **(le decía mientras no lo soltaba y se reía)

**TODOS: ¡!ERES UNA CHICA¡!**

**NC: **(entonces me percate, ya le había el quitado la máscara y era una chica, esto hizo que este chico la soltara, mientras todos los observaban) **Ahh…es que…yo**

**Entrenadora: Nos debes una explicación **(le decía seria)

Entonces Tsunami salió al rescate de mi quería amada

**TSUNAMI: Yo se la daré** (dijo con voz seria, mientras se ponía enfrente de mí)**, vera su verdadero nombre es (tu nombre) era la capitana en su otra escuela, pero como era un equipo de puros chicos, no les agradaba la idea y menos que la capitana de una patada hiciera la pelota añicos, también por que este muchacho que ven aquí, **(decía mientras agarraba de la ropa a ese chico un tanto nervioso)**le rompió el corazón, entonces cuando se entero del intercambio, pensó que sería una buena idea alejarse de ahí y como quería entrar al club de soccer de Raimon, pensó que no la dejarían entrar si era una chica así que…por eso se vistió así y por eso se puso la máscara, porque, ¿a que no es una chulada? **(decía con una sonrisa, apenas dijo esto todos asintieron menos Endou que dijo)

**ENDOU: (tu nombre) No lo puedo creer** (el corrió hacia donde ella estaba y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que Aki y Natsumi se encelaran) **En serió eres tú, pero, si no te ves como antes **(decía mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas de alegría)

**TSUNAMI: ¿La conoces? **(decía con mirada extrañada)

**ENDOU: Si es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, solíamos jugar juntos al futbol antes de que nos alejáramos **(decía con una sonrisa que era común en el)

**TU NOMBRE: No has cambiado en nada **(respondió con una sonrisa) **sigues siendo el mismo chico alegre y despistado**

**ENDOU: Oye, **(le reclamaba mientras se reía)** tienes razón **(le respondió con una sonrisa)

**TN:** (le correspondió con una sonrisa, apenas dijo esto decidí alejarme de ahí por el dolor en mi corazón, ahora destrozado)** Ahh…oigan…y Shirou **

No podía creerlo, _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me atreví a decirle nada y porque fui tan ingenuo e iluso",_ de repente alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

**¿?: Sabes ella está muy preocupada por ti** (al girarme era)

**YO: No lo creo Gouenji, está con ese chico**

**GOUENJI: Si pero no lo quiere te lo digo, por que cuando se dio cuenta que tu no estabas se entristeció **(lo que dijo me dio esperanzas así que decidí regresar con él)** a y por cierto no creo que él te la baje, pero si no te apuras, yo si lo hare**

**YO: De acuerdo**

Al regresar seguía un poco triste, pero con esperanzas, entonces divise a (tu nombre) pero q-que hacia encima de ese chico, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, así que entristecido y desilusionado observe la escena

**EX-NOVIO: (tu nombre) ven que me tienes muchas cosas que contar **(mientras le decía esto, yo no perdía de vista a (tn) que cuando este chico, le abrazo del brazo para jalarla, fue cuando puse mis ojos en blanco y me aleje triste y desilusionado)

Decidí regresar aquel lugar al que (tn) me había llevado era hermoso, como la noche anterior, opte por sentarme, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, abrazándolas mientras observaba las estrellas, que la noche anterior habían sido nuestras compañeras y en como por haber sido tan iluso, me rompieron el corazón, entonces, una voz me congelo…

**TN: Ahh…Shirou…¿te encuentras bien?…te he estado buscando **(me decía en tono de preocupación, mientras esto apachurraba mi corazón)

**YO: ¿P-para me estarías buscando? **(su voz se oía apagada)**…si ni siquiera me habías dicho que eras una chica**

**TN: Porque **(le decía mientras se sentaba y se acercaba a mi lado)** quería conocerte más antes de decírtelo**

**YO: Y aparte tu novio…**(mi voz se oía un tanto apagada, triste y desilusionada)

**TN: No es mi novio…ya no, pasaron ciertas cosas, el me mintió y yo **(se empezó a sentir mal, qué sin darme cuenta una lagrimas, empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas de repente…) **Ahh…Shirou **(me decía mientras la abrazaba)

**YO: No llores…cuando tú lloras y-yo…no me gusta verte llorar **(ya no me importaba como me sentía en ese momento solo me importaba ella)

Apenas dije esto giro su cabeza hasta quedar enfrente de mí, vi con claridad sus ojos cafés tan claros y hermosos como la primera vez que los vi, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las cuales siempre contagiaban las mías, y sus labios que en esos momentos se veían rojos y semi abiertos, conforme pasaba el tiempo nos acercábamos, cada vez mas y mas

**TN: Y a mí no me gusta verte triste, porque tus ojos lo reflejan **(mientras más hablábamos nos acercábamos, sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, reaccionando mis mejillas que se tornaron de un color rojizo y mi respiración se encontraba agitada mientras ambos íbamos cerrando nuestros ojos, nos encontrábamos a escasos 2 o 3 centímetros, tal vez menos me moría de ganas de sentir sus labios contra los míos cuando…)

Continuara…


	7. Celos

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

Cuando…

**¿?: ¡Chicos donde están ya vamos a cenar¡ ¿a dónde se fueron? **(apenas escuchamos esto, (tu nombre) se alejo quedando en la misma posición en la que estaba al llegar conmigo, pensar que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por (tu nombre) como decía Gouenji llenaba mis mejillas, bueno toda mi cara de un color rojo tan intenso que con solo estar yo bastaría para iluminar una habitación, aun sonrojado al lado de mi amada, que ahora se encontraba del mismo color que yo, me percate de quien era aquella voz, era de aquel chico peliazul de bien delineados ojos marrones, era Kazemaru, esto hizo me pusiera aun mas rojo, y si venía con Gouenji, este aprovecharía para quitarme a mi amada (tn) como él me había dicho no hacía mucho)

**YO: **("_no ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no después, o mejor nunca, pero porque ahora, estando tan cerca?" _me atormentaba pensando en que si hubiera sentido esos hermosos labios de rubí, hubiera sabido que soy correspondido, como me hubiera gustado haber sentido sus labios contra los míos)

**TU:** **Oye Shirou te quiero preguntar ¿Por qué te pusiste tan mal, te veías muy triste? al regresar con Gouenji **(me ruborice, más aun de lo que ya estaba)

**YO: **(supuse ella sabia aquella respuesta o a lo mejor, no soy tan obvio con mis sentimientos o no se los había demostrado bien)** pues…veras…yo**

**KAZEMARU: Chicos por fin los encontré vamos a cenar **(porque tenía que interrumpir antes de ese hermoso momento que iba a ser aquel beso y ahora de algo que era muy importante para mí, que pude haberle contado, aquél sentimiento que llena e inundaba mi alma de tranquilidad)

Fui el primero en pararme, luego yo, logre notar que Kazemaru no se movió del lugar ni hablo, hasta que vio que me había alejado lo suficiente o al menos eso él creía pues no me aleje hasta verificar por qué no se movió, cuando me disponía a marcharme, paso que

**KAZEMARU:** (jalo a (tn) así él y le dijo algo que me lleno de celos, que me dieron ganas de regresar, mas, sin embargo no me moví y decidí escuchar) **Yo se que tu quieres a Shirou **(saber que ella me tenia reinando su corazón, me inundaba de felicidad y me sonrojaba al pensar que Gouenji tenía razón pero…)** pero, él no es el único interesado en ti, hay otros aparte de mi y el que esperan se equivoque, para pasar a la cabeza en tu corazón**

**TU: **(la soltó y le contesto con una sonrisa amistosa)** Gracias lo tendré muy en mente **(mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla respondiéndole) **pero yo no cambio fácilmente de opinión **(eso basto para que me fuera más tranquilo y dejar a mi amada con Kazemaru)

Llegue con mis compañeros que se encontraban bajo una hermosísima noche estrellada, se veían muertos de hambre sentados, pues se supone, no se puede cenar si no están todos, me imagino que ayer se fueron todos muertos de hambre por culpa mía, al llegar me sentí mal porque de seguro se tuvieron que ir a la cama sin cenar, me imagine me podrían guardar algún rencor, aun temeroso y nervioso me senté al lado de Gouenji , sin embargo todos se hallaban muy alegres y divise cual era su alegría, claro era mi amada que venía muy sonriente, al esta llegar más cerca todos se pararon y trataron a (tn) con mucho cariño y confianza me dieron ganas de pararme y alejarlos pero Endou se paro y…

**ENDOU: Ya dejen a mí querida… **(Dijo un tanto molesto, lo de querida me encelo juntó aquellas chicas que nos acompañaban) **prima,** **no ven que quiere comer en paz **(lo de prima me tranquilizo mas)

**TU: Déjalos, Endou, ni que me fueran a comer **(le decía se notaba no le daba mucha importancia mientras Se reía)

**ENDOU: Con eso no juegues** (se reía mientras, ella le correspondía y se sentaba a mi lado que este sin esperármelo Gouenji hizo lo mismo quedando en medio de los dos con Kogure y Anteojos enfrente a lo que Endou reacciono…) **y porque te sentaras al lado de Fubuki y de Gouenji **(reclamaba mientras la jalaba para que se sentara con él)

**TU:** (un tanto molesta contesto) **Endou déjame, yo me puedo sentar donde se me de mi gana, no donde a ti se te antoje **(las ayudantes no le quitaban la mirada de encima, junto con otros tantos del equipo y su ex novio, que lamentablemente la entrenadora Hitomiko invito a cenar para, de seguro molestarnos)

**YO: ¿Por qué? te tardaste tanto en llegar** (le decía un tanto tranquilo y sonriente, claro ocultando perfectamente mis sentimientos como tendía a hacerlo)

**TU: Tuve ciertos contratiempos** (me contestaba un tanto distraída y voltee a ver cuál era la causa, cual no fue mi sorpresa al divisar que era Kazemaru) **y que vamos a comer **(ciertamente se veía muerta de hambre, junto conmigo, increíble que la noche anterior, no me hubiera importado desfallecer de hambre, con tal de estar con ella)

Mientras pensaba en eso observe que el pequeño Kogure le había echado algo al plato de Gouenji, Anteojos, Kabeyama, Anteojos se quiso lucir e intercambio los platos triunfante, pero apenas di primer bocado, casi me atragante por la risa de ver como este se levantaba y se ponía a correr en círculos enchilado y luego como este Kogure hacia lo mismo porque Gouenji, también, intercambio su plato con el de él, mientras yo observaba la escena divertido y comía tranquilo, al pararse Anteojos y Kogure, Kazemaru se sentó enfrente de ella junto con Kidou que se sentó al lado de este quedando enfrente de mí, todos con la mirada encima de ella porque razón, no lo sabía, a lo mejor solo se acercaron para ser amigables, en que enorme error me encontraba, cuando estos dos preguntaron…

**KAZEMARU Y KIDO: ¿Y, que estaban asiendo la otra noche, que los encontramos juntos, EN LA PLAYA?**

**KAZEMARU: ABRAZADOS **(apenas dijeron esto me empezó a atragantar con el bocado que me lleve a la boca junto con (TN))

**TU Y YO: COF, COF Q-QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO **(nunca pensé nos fueran a abordar con aquella pregunta, mucho menos me esperaba me lo preguntara Kidou y que Gouenji estuviera al pendiente de la plática, conteste un poco sonrojado junto con mi amada)** pues…nosotros…mmm**

**Continuara….**


	8. Una pregunta inesperada vShirou Fubuki

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**TU Y YO: COF, COF Q-QUE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO **(nunca pensé nos fueran a abordar con aquella pregunta, mucho menos me esperaba me lo preguntara Kidou y que Gouenji estuviera al pendiente de la plática conteste un poco sonrojado junto con mi amada) **pues...nosotros..mmm**

**ENTRENADORA: !(TN) VEN¡ **(le grito, mientras su voz denotaba seriedad)

**YO: **_"uff salvados por la campana"_

**TU: Si ya voy** (que oportuna era la entrenadora, aunque sabía que era probable le llamara la atención por aquella mentira que nos había contado) **lo siento me tengo que ir**

**KAZEMARU Y KIDOU: De acuerdo…¿y…Fubuki? **(Me decían en forma de intriga, con unas miradas que me pusieron una tanto nervioso, que provoco un sonrojo en mis mejillas)

**TU: Lo siento el tiene que venir conmigo, **(decía mientras me agarraba del brazo, para que me parara, pensar en esto me sonrojaba, aparte quedarme con ellos dos, simplemente no era de mi agrado) **no es nada en contra de ustedes chicos** (les decía con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras estos nos miraban un tanto molestos)

**YO: Ahh…de acuerdo** (decía con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa)

Mientras íbamos me iba abrazando mientras me sonrojaba por cómo se abrazaba de mi brazo, aun sonrojado dije

**YO: Gra-gracias por no dejarme ahí **(me oía nervioso por la cercanía que ahora tenia, con ella)

**TU: No fue nada, aparte no quería que te preguntaran que hicimos ayer, eso es solo entre tú y yo Shirou **(me decía mientras se acercaba más y más a mi cuerpo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. un tanto tembloroso por mi nerviosismo, que fue provocado por mi sonrojo)

**TU: Ahh…si…ti-tienes razón **(conteste aun nervioso y sonrojado)

Al llegar con la entrenadora, me percate no se encontraba de buen humor, bueno de por si ella era muy seria

**TU: Aquí estoy entrenadora** (le decía con una sonrisa, para mostrarse confiada) **dígame que necesita**

**ENTRENADORA: Quisiera hablar contigo en privado, Fubuki por favor retírate **(se refería a mi con una mirada demasiado seria, indicándome que me alejara)

**YO: Ahh…si **(decía mientras me disponía a retirarme)_ "no, no me podía ir, en cuanto la dejara, me abordarían con un mundo de preguntas que, que que…podía hacer"_

**TU: Lo siento, entrenadora Shirou ahora es mi novio y tiene el derecho y la obligación de oír **_"q-que, que acababa de decir, como se le ocurrió eso" _(apenas termine de decir esto se sonrojo al igual que yo esto provoco la mirara extrañado y sorprendido por su respuesta, mientras podía notar un pequeño rubor escarlata, en sus mejillas, igual que en las mías)

**ENTRENADORA: Fubuki eso es cierto**

**YO: **_"en que problemas nos metió"_** Ahh…si…si entrenadora, es mi novia **(increíble me escuchaba convincente, pero aun nervioso y tembloroso, mientras seguía teniendo ese rubor en mis mejillas)

**ENTRENADORA:** (Nos miro un momento seria, pero luego se convenció me pregunto que lo habrá hecho, fue acaso el rubor en las mejillas de (tn), en las mías, en las de ambos o solo no quiso averiguarlo) **bueno te quiero decir, que no podrás jugar, ni practicar en los siguientes enfrentamientos**

**TÚ Y YO: ¿P-P-POR QUE?**

**ENTRENADORA: Porque le mentiste al equipo, eso demuestra que no se puede tener confianza en ti **(le decía seria y molesta a la vez)

**YO: ¿P-p-pero entrenadora?, por favor, ¿por qué no le una oportunidad? **(decía triste y nervioso)

**ENTRENADORA: Lo siento, pero si no hay confianza en las personas no se puede jugar en equipo**

**TU: !Eso, no es justo¡ **(decía molesta, mientras yo la agarraba para que no hiciera alguna tontería o algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después)

**ENTRENADORA: No me interesa lo que digas o pienses **(le contestaba dándonos la espalda)

**YO: Cálmate **(le decía intentándola tranquilizar, mientras la agarraba de los hombros, buscando se calmara)

**TU: Es que no es justo Shirou, ¿por qué me tiene que hacer esto? **(decía con una ira, la cual se hizo notoria provocando que las señales de su frustración, se demostraran, por unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, esto provoco que la abrazara, buscando consolarla mientras me correspondía el abrazo, no la solté hasta que se calmo, dejando un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro donde antes era tristeza, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta)

Llego la hora de dormir y como con las chicas no había espacio, Endou la jalo con nosotros al camión, lamentablemente no podía dormir, pensar en tenerla cerca y terminar aquello que dejamos pendiente, pero al poco tiempo me dormí, me desperté de sobresalto sonrojado y nervioso porque sentí claramente como alguien se me acerco, me pare a revisar todos los asientos, al llegar al asiento en el que se encontraba (tn), me desespere empezando a imaginar lo peor, ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué le pudo haber pasado? decidí salir de la caravana relámpago a buscarla pensando que no volvería a verla sonrisa, los ojos, la piel, el cabello, todo lo que tenia de recuerdo y pensamiento de mi amada (tu nombre completo), que ahora no la encontraba en el bus, o al menos eso creía cuando por alguna razón me asome a la ventana, sentí un gran alivio al verla parada observando la luna y las estrellas, al encontrarme más tranquilo baje del bus para saber la razón por la que no estaba dormida

**YO: (TN) que haces, aquí afuera hace demasiado frio **(le decía en tono de preocupación)

**TU: A lo siento Shirou, no podía dormir y me decidí salir, a observar un rato el panorama **(me contesto sonriente, mientras se me acercaba)

**YO: Ven sube, es tarde, no quiero que te resfríes **(le contestaba mientras, me quitaba mi chamarra y se la daba para que no sintiera frio en lo que subía a la caravana, de por si yo estaba acostumbrado, pues vivía en un lugar donde abundaba la nieve)

Al subir, me acosté a su lado, para evitar, le pasara algo sin que yo me enterara, mientras ella usaba mi chamarra de cobija y se recargaba en mi hombro como si fuera un cojín, yo recargaba mi cabeza encima de la suya, sin darnos cuenta, que al dormir dejamos unas señales de que nos queríamos, a la mañana siguiente, abrí mis soñolientos ojos, que no tardaron en abrirse de golpe por notar la cara de enojo Y CELOS QUE ENDOU TENIA POR QUE…

CONTINUARA…


	9. El primito celoso

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

Al subir, me acosté a su lado, para evitar, le pasara algo sin que yo me enterara, mientras ella usaba mi chamarra de cobija y se recargaba en mi hombro como si fuera un cojín, yo recargaba mi cabeza encima de la suya, sin darnos cuenta, que al dormir dejamos unas señales de que nos queríamos, a la mañana siguiente, abrí mis soñolientos ojos, que no tardaron en abrirse de golpe por notar la cara de enojo Y CELOS QUE ENDOU TENIA POR QUE…

**ENDOU: !(TN), ¿POR QUE ESTAS ACOSTADA CON FUBUKI Y POR QUE ESTAS AGARRADA DE SU MANO?¡** (le grito de tal manera que despertó a los demás, provocando se pusieran a nuestro alrededor para enterarse de la noticia)

**TU: ¿Ahh…?** (note un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, intentando responder) **Pues…yo…es que…**

**YO:** _"Agarrada de mi mano"_ (contagiando las mías que tampoco pude evitar voltear a ver nuestras manos entrelazadas tiernamente por nuestros sentimientos) **Endou…pues…es que ayer…no podíamos dormir y… **(Una voz femenina y seria nos distrajo de la conversación)

**ENTRENADORA: Es porque son novios**

**TODOS: !¿QUE SON NOVIOS?¡**

**TU: **(no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, junto conmigo que estaba sonrojado a más no poder)** pues… **(No le brotaba nada más de la boca, que podía contestar, yo me paralice)

**ENDOU: !¿ESO ES CIERTO?¡ **(nos decía aun molesto, subiendo cada vez más el volumen de voz)

**TU: Pues…la verdad…es que ¿oye y quien te dio derecho de gritarme Satoru Endou? **(Endou puso los ojos en blanco, al ser llamado por su nombre completo, por alguna razón que, por la expresión en su cara me decía que no era bueno, que siguiera gritándole)

**ENDOU: Pues…no me grites, ya entendí **(dijo ya más calmado, más bien asustado, que no era común en Endou)

**EX: Es cierto, ya no me tienes en tu corazón**,(le decía con una voz apagada, mientras se veía cabizbajo, era la competencia pero no me iba a poner a regocijarme al contrario me daba pena)** creo será mejor que me vaya, ahh… por cierto toma es una carta de tu madre, me dijo te la diera en cuanto te viera quería dártela ayer en privado, pero no pude…espero seas feliz, hoy es mi vuelo de regreso adiós **(fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar del camión)

Mi "novia", que lindo sonaba, decido revisar aquella carta, no pudo evitar demostrar alegría al enterarse que…

**TU: ¿Qué mis hermanos piensan venir a la ciudad Inazuma, por unos días? **(pero su expresión cambio a susto) **No **(exclamó, bajo del camión y alcanzo a (ex novio) dijo algo que no pude oír, este solo le dedico una sonrisa que hizo me encelara, que mal que lo hubiera hecho)

**KAZEMARU: Muéstrale esos celos y será mía** (una 2° voz lo interrumpió, era aquel rubio de cabellos en punta)

**GOUENJI: Te equivocas será mía, así que cuídate Fubuki** (dijo muy confiado)

Subimos a la caravana y nos dirigimos al puerto para regresar a la ciudad Inazuma, todos se despidieron de nosotros cuando por fin les conto (TN) que era una chica todos se sorprendieron que una chica fuera tan buena mientras Otomure solo le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto picara, _¿por qué lo hizo? _Me preguntaba inquieto, no celoso, por fin partimos de regreso y me sentía muy alegre, de regreso a la ciudad Inazuma, después de tantas horas de regreso en barco y luego en camión por fin estábamos en Inazuma, a lo que la alegría de Endou se hizo notoria, pues este no pudo evitar decir llegamos, pero empezaron las dudas como donde nos quedaríamos los que no éramos de por ahí…

**ENDOU: Se quedaran en mi casa…**(fue lo último que escuche pues estaba distraído, triste y decaído, _"tenía que verlo"_ pensaba, así que decidí ir a mi destino cuando… un ruido ensordecedor me saco de mis pensamientos)

Era un balón de color azul que decía que nos querían enfrentar, el instituto alíen lamentablemente yo no podría jugar, pues con el problema de que Atsuya ahora me dominaba pues…, de repente alguien le llamo a mi novia diciendo…

**¿?: Ho-Hola… **(Era tsunami pero se veía nervioso por alguna razón) **ahh…te mandan esto**

**TU: ¿Quién?**

**TSUNAMI: Tachimukai** (al escuchar esto, no pude evitar voltear a ver con celos a Tachimukai, que le habría dado a mi novia) **y que por favor respondas**

**TU: Ahh…gracias, Tsunami **(dijo tiernamente)

**YO:**_ "que dirá" _(me preguntaba inquieto)

Al ver la pequeña nota con tanto cuidado doblada y con un adorno, no pude evitar enojarme porque…

CONTINUARA


	10. Traiciones

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

Al ver la pequeña nota con tanto cuidado doblada y con un adorno, no pude evitar enojarme porque… al ver la sonrojada cara de mi amada, no pude evitar entristecerme, al ver como esta le dedicaba una sonrisa a Tachimukai para no seguir sintiendo apachurrado mi corazón, decidí subir a la caravana relámpago pero entonces oí

**ENDOU: Vamos, no es por ahí **(me decía con una sonrisa clásica de él)

**TU: Ya lo sé Endou pero…**(Decía un tanto triste)

**ENDOU: Pero nada tú vienes conmigo** (le contesto abrazándola mientras la arrastraba a la caravana relámpago)

**TU: !NO ENDOU SUELTAME¡ **(gritaba molesta)

Como no quería que mi amada me viera me senté atrás uno o dos sillones para poder oír, mientras Gouenji aprovechaba y se sentaba con mi novia haciéndole preguntas

**GOUENJI: Así que tú y Fubuki son "Novios"** (al oír esto no pude evitar sentirme mal por aquella afirmación, despues de lo sucedido con lo de la nota) **no es así**

**YO:**_ "¿porque todos le estaban preguntando lo mismo?"_(Pensaba molesto)

**TU: Ahh…sí ¿por qué? La pregunta Gouenji **(se oía seria)

**GOUENJI: Porque Fubuki, no es el único que te tiene en su corazón** _"como sabía lo que le había dicho Kazemaru y que todo mundo pensaba lo mismo, de que aparte de mi más personas la tenían en su corazón"_ (decía para mis adentros con un poco de enojo)

**TU: Creo que ya lo había escuchado antes, Gouenji **(con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba le contesto)

**GOUENJI: Bien creo que no tengo nada más que decir, de todas formas me puedo quedar aquí **(le pregunto un tanto desconfiado)

**TU: Ahh…si por qué no **(contestaba distraída)

la cual se durmió, cuando se despertó se desmayo y la tuvimos que dejar en la caravana relámpago, al llegar al estadio, no divisamos por ninguna parte al equipo polvo de diamante, eso hizo anteojos se sintiera mas, pero al final llegaron, cuando empezarían a jugar, cuando un chico de tez blanca, con cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, con un mechón de cabello entre los ojos rojizos y vestido como un dios se presento, partido en empate gracias a Endou que uso su cabeza para proteger la portería, lo cambiaron a líbero, al llegar a la ciudad Inazuma ya era tarde, _"pero tengo que verlo necesito saber como esta" _al ir al hospital me encontraba nervioso, una vez adentro le pedí a la señorita me dejara ver a Someoka por alguna razón acepto muy cooperativa, una vez de terminado el asunto de Someoka fui a la casa de Endou, pues ya era noche, para saber cómo estaba mi amada, aparte dormiría ahí, al llegar este me sentó y me dijo que comiera mas sin embargo me pare y le pedí me dijera dónde estaba ella, me dijo se encontraba en su recamará con Kazemaru, al dirigirme ahí Gouenji, Kidou y Tachimukai me acompañaron, pues Endou no los dejo ir a verla, si no estaba yo, al llegar a la puerta, me dijo Gouenji que mejor no la abriera sin embargo Kidou la abrió, al abrirla puse una cara de terror al ver…

**TU: **(estaba arriba de él, tapándole la boca gritándole) **!****CALLATE¡ **(a lo que este hizo una señal de que ya no estaban solos, al mirar para arriba y encontrarse con nuestras miradas se avergonzó y se paro torpe y desesperadamente abriéndose paso mientras corría en cualquier dirección, terminando bajando las escaleras, y saliendo de la casa, al patio a punto de salir de la casa, al voltear a ver a Kazemaru quería ahorcarlo sin embargo baje a ver como se hallaba a lo que alguien la detuvo abrazándola y diciéndole…

**¿?: Dime, ¿Quién, quien te hizo llorar?** (decía aquella voz un tanto molesta por verla en aquella situación)

**TU: **(con lagrimas en los ojos contesto)** Fue…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Una declaracion de Amor vShirou Fubuki

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**¿?: Dime, ¿Quién, quien te hizo llorar?** (decía aquella voz un tanto molesta por verla en aquella situación)

**TU: **(con lagrimas en los ojos contesto)** Fue…ron, es que… **(no contestaba su voz ahora era apagada, pausada, entrecortada, pero sobretodo triste, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo, ahora su confidente Tsunami)

**TSUNAMI: Por favor dime quien fue el que te hizo llorar, no me gusta verte así **(le decía con un tono de desesperación mientras le correspondía a aquel abrazo, y recargaba su cabeza sobre la de mi amada solo decidí escuchar ella necesitaba ahora consuelo no podía hacerla sentir peor, de lo que ya había hecho) **¿Quién, quien te hizo llorar? Por favor dime **(le decía mientras alzaba su barbilla, para que quedara enfrente de la suya, provocando un rubor en sus mejillas, las cuales todavía tenían las marcas de todas sus lagrimas derramadas) **no sabes cuánto te quiero y si alguien te hizo estar así, no lo resisto **(decía mientras cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, mis sentimientos habían nublado mi juicio, no sabía si interrumpir)

**TU: Tsu…na…mi **(su voz se oía entrecortada y pausada, más Tachimukai se me adelanto…)

**TACHIMUKAI: Tsunami**

**YO: (TU NOMBRE) **

Nuestras voces se oían tristes, desilusionadas y sobre todo apagadas, se separo lo más rápido que pudo de Tsunami, se tapo la cara, subió corriendo las escaleras, saco a Kazemaru y cerró la puerta de la recamara de su primo, en la que se supone dormiríamos Endou (tn) y yo, al llegar a la puerta Endou saco una llave y abrio la puerta, estaba ahí se recosto en la cama, mientras abrazaba un peluche, todavía seguía llorando un poco, pero se quedo profundamente dormida, Endou se agarro unas mantas para que durmiéramos en el suelo, este apenas se recostó se quedo dormido sin embargo yo no pude dormir necesitaba aclarar las cosas con (TN) asi que agarre un pequeño pedazo de papel escribí una pequeña nota, que decía así:

"_**Hola (Tu nombre), anoche vi como te abrazaba Tsunami, junto con Tachimukai, mas no me importo, pues ya me explico Kazemaru y Tsunami la situación, siento ser yo aquella persona que te hizo sentir mal, espero me disculpes y me sigas queriendo, como yo lo hago.**_

_**Atte.: Shirou Fubuki**_

_**P.D: "TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA"**_

Al terminar de escribirla, agarre una silla mientras me acercaba a la cama en la que se encontraba mi amada, se veía tan hermosas con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con las marcas de sus lagrimas no pude evitar acariciarla del cabello y la cara, cruce mis brazos mientras la observaba con la nota en la mano, sin darme cuenta que me quede profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente me levante y vi que (TN) no se encontraba gire bruscamente mi cabeza buscándola, mientras me percate que ya no tenía la nota, me dirigí a la puerta, la cual se abrió sola y lo primero que vi fue…

**TU: Ahh…buenos días Shirou** (decía sonrojada porque lo único que traía era una toalla de (tu color favorito) y que le quedaba un poco corta pues le llegaba a medio muslo, pero por lo menos su cabello era más largo y le cubrió con la toalla dejando ver un poco, pero muy poco de sus piernas bien torneadas)

**YO:** **Ahh…buenos días **(conteste sonrojado, por verla así mientras cerraba la puerta)

De repente me abraso del cuello, aun con la toalla y un poco mojada

**YO: ¿Q-Qué haces? **(decía mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura, intentando no se resbalara por cómo se encontraba, aun sonrojado)

**TU: Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, porque yo también TE AMO **(empezó a acercarse poco a poco mientras sentía como su respiración se mesclaba con la mía, mientras mis mejillas y las suyas se tornaban de color escarlata ya solo milímetros nos separaban, y por fin…pude sentir sus labios, formando tierno beso mientras ella terminaba ahora en la puerta)

De repente la puerta se abrió empujándonos haciendo que ella cayera encima de mí, a la vista de todos, cuando por fin nos levantamos, se metió a la habitación de su primo para vestirse mientras algunos curiosos aprovecharon para preguntarme

**TODOS: Y que hacías con (TN) encima de ti** (decían con una sonrisita un tanto pervertida a excepción de Kazemaru, Kidou, Tachimukai, Gouenji, Tsunami y Endou)

**YO: Y-Yo solo…**(estaba a punto de responder cuando…)

Mi amada (TN) salió jalándome y diciéndoles a los demás que bajaran para hacerles de desayunar, nos hice un montón de cosas que no duraron mucho, después todos salimos a la escuela para que por fin Endou y Tachimukai cambiaran de uniforme, de repente divise a un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio largo que le llegaba a la cintura con un mechón que quedaba entre sus ojos rojizos, claro era Aphrodi, el cual rápidamente la diviso dedicándole una sonrisa, a la cual le correspondió, sin darse cuenta de que yo me sentía muy mal por lo de mi hermano Atsuya, asi pasaron los días, Endou entrenando para libero y Tachimukai para portero, de repente Tsunami le dio una nota diciendo…

**TSUNAMI: Te la manda Aphrodi…que le respondas**

**TU: Ahh…gracias **(le contesto desinteresada)

**YO:**_ "¿por qué siempre tenía el, que ser el mensajero?" _(me preguntaba entristecido por ver la misma escena por la cual me había sentido muy mal)

Abrió la pequeña nota mientras se…


	12. Una pregunta Indiscreta vShirou Fubuki

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**TU: Ahh…gracias **(le contesto desinteresada)

**YO:**_ "¿por qué siempre tenía el, que ser el mensajero?" _(Me preguntaba entristecido por ver la misma escena por la cual me había sentido muy mal)

Abrió la pequeña nota mientras se ponía un tanto ruborizada y a la vez su cara denotaba intriga, me imagine que Aphrodi el rubio de larga cabellera le diría algo acerca de mi, porque yo no entrenaba o algo por el estilo, pero para estar seguro decidí seguirlos, después de la cena, que la verdad ni siquiera toque por andar pensando que diría dichosa nota, pero para no ser tan obvió me dispuse a seguirlos después de que todos ya habían terminado, al llegar ahí era un lugar abandonado donde mi novia se encontraba parada

**YO:** _"¿Qué es lo que querrá, a lo mejor…?" _(Una voz desconocida me saco de mis pensamientos)

**¿?: Veo que viniste, no nos han presentado son Aphrodi era el capitán de la academia Zeus **(le decía con una voz aterciopelada, ahora muy común en el, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mi amada)

De repente una voz me distrajo de aquella platica una voz que se estaba volviendo prácticamente mía

_**¿?: !VES HERMANITO YA TE CAMBIO¡ **__(decía con su clásica malicia)_

_**YO: !CALLATE ATSUYA! **__(le decía enojado por aquel comentario, era extraño que yo me sintiera así, pues esas emociones no era parte de mi, si no de Atsuya, será que...) __**ELLA JAMAS...JAMAS HARIA ESO**_

_**ATSUYA: ¿En serio lo crees y dime donde esta ella ahora? **__(lo dicho por mi hermano hizo me percatara de que ya no se encontraba ni ella, ni Aphrodi ahí)_

Al darme cuanta decidí ir a buscarlos, de repente unos gritos muy conocidos hicieron me acercase a aquel lugar donde provenían

**¿?: !No Aphrodi, por favor suelta!** (era la voz de mi amada, se oía desesperada como si Aphrodi le estuviera haciendo algo que..., en ese momento me imagine lo peor y corrí en dirección a donde se oía dicha voz, que le podía estar haciendo Aphrodi para que gritara suelta, necesitaba saberlo, pero...)

Sin embargo se detuvieron y perdí el rastro, de repente una silueta muy conocida por mi se acerco en plena oscuridad y choco contra mi, esta era mi amada con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos cafés, inmediatamente la abraze, levantando su mirada para que se encontrara con la mía, callando sus suspiraciones con un hermoso beso, aquellos labios me fascinaban, podría besarlos todo el día sí, así pudiera, pero los separe porque necesitaba unas respuestas…)

**YO: Dime, ¿por qué lloras? **(Mi voz siempre era muy calmada eso siempre ME CARACTERIZABA, pero si Atsuya se apoderaba de mi jamás volvería a ser así, pero ahora eso no importaba ahora importaba ella)

**TU: Shirou, me amas **(inmediatamente todo lo que yo necesitaba responder lo exprese por un beso, más dulce, suave y hermoso, ella necesitaba saber que ella era todo para mí)

**YO: Yo te ame desde el primer día que te vi y siempre te amare **(le dije mientras le abrazaba intentando consolar sus tristezas y llanto con una vez más, un beso)

Al regresar con los demás nos percatamos que ya estaba ahí Aphrodi, mirándonos con un poco de vergüenza, de seguro fue por lo sucedido, de repente Endou realizo una técnica nueva, por fin lo logro, se quito las llantas con las cuales Kidou se le ocurrió ponerlo a entrenar, al probar su nueva técnica, era como la mano de la justicia básicamente, pero esta era de la cabeza, fue increíble de pronto a Kidou se le ocurrió llevarnos a un lugar que según él conocía era…

**KIDOU: La academia Teikoku**

Empezaron las dudas de que hacíamos ahí, Kidou explico la situación, sobre desarrollar una nueva técnica, al no jugar me di cuenta, de que tenía que pasar por esto, por que tenía que ser perfecto, porque tuvo que sufrir tanto de pequeño, por qué no encontraba las respuestas a estas preguntas, pero entonces me percate de que Kidou se fue al baño justo como mi amada, no necesitaría estar ahí pues Kidou no era entrometido, pero recordé, lo que nos preguntaron cuando estuvimos en la playa solos, entonces decidí ir atrás de él, me estaba volviendo muy desconfiado con mi equipo, al llegar a donde Kidou escuche como hablaba con...

**KIDOU: ¿Por qué derramas lágrimas una vez más, dime?**

**TU: ¿Por qué derramo lágrimas? Por qué… **(Estaba de espaldas con una cara de tristeza que provoco yo no lo resistiera y...)

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Una broma pesada y un adios

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**KIDOU: ¿Por qué derramas lágrimas una vez más, dime?**

**TU: ¿Por qué derramo lágrimas? Por qué… **(Estaba de espaldas con una cara de tristeza que provoco yo no lo resistiera y...)

**¿?:Espera **(dijo agarrándome del hombro)

**YO:¿Por qué Tsunami? **(dije volteándome)

**TSUNAMI: Escucha, se que buscas muchas preguntas a lo mejor, las puedas obtener si escuchas **(al decir esto solo asentí, a lo mejor hallaba mejores respuestas si escuchaba)

**TU: Te quisiera decir Kidou que es porque…**(no supe exactamente que paso por que de repente (tn) se había empezado a tambalear y de repente)

**KIDOU Y YO: ¡(TU NOMBRE)! **(gritamos mientras evitábamos cayera al suelo mientras Tsunami y Kidou iban a llamar a la entrenadora para llevarla a un hospital)

Llegamos a el hospital más cercano por ahí, me molestaba la idea de pensar que a ella le pasara algo malo, la lleve cargando y luego unas de la enfermeras me ayudaron a llevarla, mientras la enfermera la colocaba en la cama con la ropa de hospital decía

**ENFERMERA: Bien hecho chicos, que bueno que la trajeron, alguno es de su familia, pariente, pareja, novio **(decía mientras buscaba algún parecido o parentesco entre nosotros y ella)

**ENTRENADORA: Fubuki es su novio, aparte es una estudiante de intercambio, momentáneamente somos su única familia **(decía seriamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí y hacia (tn))

**YO: Pero…yo no **(no termine de responder pues la enfermera me interrumpió)

**ENFERMERA: Bueno es lindo ver parejas jóvenes, bien ella tiene una infección, ciertamente eso no sería bueno junto con su embarazo, díganme quien de ustedes es el afortunado padre** (decía la enfermera en tono burlesco, mientras los demás me fulminaban con la mirada, sin embargo todos se tranquilizaron cuando dijo) **Es broma, aparte quien de ustedes podría ser el afortunado padre, pues todos son muy jóvenes y pues es imposible, pues ella es virgen **(al terminar de decir esto todos estaban más tranquilos, en especial Endou, que le alegraba saber que entre su prima y yo momentáneamente no había pasado nada, al irse todos, la enfermera me dijo al oído) **tu novia es muy bonita, espero y seas muy lindo con ella**

**YO: Pero es que yo…**(no termine de contestar pues, salió corriendo sin escucharme, sacando a los demás para según dejar a mi amada descansar)

Todos decidieron salir a seguir entrenando, mas yo seguía preocupado y me senté a ver como seguía, no sin antes asegurarme de preparar mucho estofado para ella, sin embargo aunque prepare mucho Tsunami y Kabeyama acabaron con el estofado, bueno no todo, alcance a rescatar un poco para ella, que sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, sin embargo no duro mucho pues, me desperté porque ella se despertó sudando, llorando y gritando, al verla me encontraba sudando, en mi rostro se dibujaba una cara de horror, de desesperación con pánico y nerviosismo, al verla despierta, la abrace como si nunca más volviera a hacerlo

**YO: Que bueno que estas bien **(me oía asustado y exaltado)

**TU: Estoy bien Shirou, solo un poco mareada, no te preocupes estoy…**(no termino de responder pues una enfermera llego azotando la puerta)

**ENFERMERA: Oye chico le hemos estado dando a tu novia muchos antibióticos, será mejor que coma o se va a poner más pálida **(dijo en tono burlesco)

**tu: No se preocupe de por sí ya soy a si **(contesto riéndose de su tono de piel y de su ahora situación, aunque ciertamente se veía que tenia muchísima hambre)

**YO: No se preocupe estará bien **(conteste tranquilo y despreocupado)

Al salir la enfermera se volvió hacia mí

**TU: ¿Como que novia no se supone que eso era solo con los chicos y la entrenadora?, ¿no?**

**YO: **(Nervioso por aquella pregunta no hice más que sonrojarme) **Pues…es que…cuando llegaste al Hospital, teníamos que ser de tu familia, para poderte ver…entonces como la entrenadora dijo que tú eras mi novia, antes de que pudiera corregir se quedo esto así, al principio la enfermera dijo que tenias una infección junto con tu embarazo **(le decía volteando para otro lado)

**TU: ¡Q-QUE!** (aquel comentario la había tomado por sorpresa, pues al mirarme me veía despreocupado)** ¡¿EMBARAZADA YO? **(su cara denotaba una sorpresa, que provoco en mi unas ganas de reírme, pero me las tuve que contener)

**YO: Al decir la enfermera, todos me miraron medio raro y luego dijo que era broma que en primera quien podría ser el afortunado padre y en segunda tu eres virgen **(lo ultimo hizo se sonrojara)

**TU: E-En serio y que mas **(decía aun sonrojada y apenada)

**YO: Pues ya todos se tranquilizaron, bueno, no todos, yo NO **(decía con una cara de niño triste clásica en mi)

**TU: Pues eres muy malo **(me decía con un enojo y con unos cuantos pequeños pucheros)

**YO: ¿Por qué? **(conteste con una cara de sorpresa, _"¿Por qué? era malo por quedarme ahí con ella"_)

**TU: Me estoy muriendo de hambre MI VIDA **(decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo)

**YO: Quería traerte algo de comida créeme la comida de hospital es horrenda, la vez que estuve en uno, horrible, MI AMOR **(conteste siguiéndole la corriente)

**TU: Retiro lo dicho MI CIELO** (no pudo evitar reírse de las énfasis que hacíamos, mientras me contagiaba a mi con sus risas) **y…¿qué voy a comer?**

**YO: Ahh…Te hice estofado **(conteste un tanto sonrojado, aquel rubor escarlata hizo me encogiera de hombros) **espero te guste **(conteste entregándoselo)

**TU: Se ve delicioso…pero no es mucho **(me respondió con unos pucheritos)

**YO: Es que Kabeyama y Tsunami casi se lo acabaron todo **(al recordar como comían, ella y yo no pudimos evitar reír a más no poder de repente algo nos saco de nuestros pensamientos…)

**ENDOU: Ni Kazemaru, ni Kurimatzu están…**

**TÚ Y YO: ¡¿QUE?**

**ICHINOSE: Dejo esta nota…es para ti **(decía con un hilo de voz y resignación)

La nota decía…

**CONTINUARA…**


	14. Un secreto y una visita familiar vShirou

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE**

**ENDOU: Kazemaru, ni Kurimatzu están…**

**TÚ Y YO: ¡¿QUE?**

**ICHINOSE: Dejo esta nota…es para ti **(decía con un hilo de voz y resignación)

La nota decía…

_**(TU NOMBRE)**_

_**Me fui, después de darme cuenta que jamás seré dueño de tu corazón y que no soy tan fuerte, antes de irme le dije lo mismo a Endou, lo siento**_

_**Atte.: Ichirouta Kazemaru**_

_**P.D: Te quiero**_

Al terminar de leer la nota nos dimos cuenta de que los curiosos yacían algunos enfrente de la cama y otros muy disimuladamente sentados al lado de mi cama para ver, mientras Endou apenas iba llegando con una expresión un tanto triste, al verlo entrar no pude detener a (tn) que se encontraba gritándole de la rabia a Endou, al parecer por qué no pudo detener a Kazemaru y a Kurimatzu

**TU: Endou ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? no los detuviste** (le gritaba mientras torpemente se levantaba de la cama con sus ojos cada vez más cristalinos por las lágrimas que intentaba no soltar)

**ENDOU: Yo lo trate, en serio que lo hice, pero no pude** (le decía en murmullo, su voz ahora era muy apagada)

**TU: !DEVISTE DE HABERLO HECHO MEJOR!** (ya no pensaba con claridad, la rabia y la ira la estaban cegando junto con las lagrimas que ahora la habían traicionado) **como te haces llamar amigo si no les pudiste mostrar que podemos seguir adelante a pesar de todo** (decía con una voz, cada vez mas y mas apagada como si el peso del mundo se le fuera a venir encima, de repente no aguante mas verla así necesitaba consolarla, protegerla)

**YO: (Tu nombre), tranquilízate no fue culpa de Endou, aparte dijo la enfermera no es bueno te no es bueno te pongas así puedes volver a desmayarte **(ella tenía razón, pero no era la culpa de Endou, aunque ciertamente perder a un amigo pues…)

**TU: Lo sé, pero es que…**(contestaba mientras se volteaba quedando ahora en mis brazos)

**ENDOU: Se lo que sientes prima, pero hay que intentar ser más fuertes, siento que si lo hacemos volverán **(decía en tono tranquilizador, esa era la especialidad de Endou animar a la gente en cualquier situación)

**TU: De acuerdo,** (contesto más tranquila) **pero esta vez sí quiero jugar **(contestaba mientras con el antebrazo se limpiaba las lágrimas amargas que hacía rato había derramado)

**YO: Ahh…por cierto recuerden que el equipo caos, nos reto a un partido el cual será dentro de dos días **(decía con una mirada un tanto perdida, mientras me ponía a pensar _"¿por que teníamos que ir perdiendo amigos para avanzar? simplemente no lo entiendo"_)

**ENDOU: De acuerdo (tu nombre) jugaras con nosotros** (decía con una mano arriba y un grito entusiasmado)

**TODOS: ¡SI!** (gritamos eufóricos pero…)

**ENTRENADORA: No lo puedo permitir **(dijo cortantemente)

**TU: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? **(decía con pucheros, volviéndose a la entrenadora que acababa de entrar mientras que afuera se escuchaban ruidos al parecer fui el único que en percatarme de ello pues (tn) estaba peleando con la entrenadora)

**ENTRENADORA: Estas enferma y no puedo arriesgar tu salud, **(decía con su clásica seriedad)** aparte tú tienes otro motivo por el cual no podías jugar o me equivoco **(aquello intrigo a todo el equipo provocando todos la rodearan con un aire de intriga mientras yo seguía escuchando voces afuera de la habitación)

**TU: Vaya así que se entero, bien sabia que tarde o temprano, tendría que contárselos, pues, verán cuando yo tenía unos 11 o 12 años, yo era parte de un equipo, entones hubo un partido, mi familia, en el cual mi hermana menor solo por que nací minutos antes y yo jugaríamos ella de defensa y yo de delantera, mientras mis otros dos hermanos gritaban en las butacas, de repente al iniciar el partido, un jugador del equipo contrario lastimo a mi hermana gravemente en la pierna, al llevarla al hospital nos dijeron que, muy difícilmente podría volver a jugar futbol, pero que en algún momento si recibía el tratamiento adecuado quizá, lo siento chicos debí decirles **(decía con un hilo de voz y unas cuantas lagrimas que no tardo, ni dudo en soltar al escuchar aquel suceso)

**ENDOU: Sabes (tn) extraño a mi otra prima querida **(decía intentando darle ánimos) **ahh…y mi tía llamo, dice que tiene buenas noticias, dice que mi prima si podrá volver a caminar y hasta jugar **(decía muy alegre)

**TU: En serio, mi hermana lo hará **(eso hizo ella diera un pequeño salto, dejándome un tanto sonrojado al sentir que me podía caer con ella)

**ENDOU: Que hasta, quizá vendrá **(le contesto dando saltos)

**SHIROU: ¡Tienes una hermana gemela! **(le pregunto con obligándola a que me mirara y me contestara _"no sabía que ella tenía una gemela"_)

**TU: Si y es igualita a mí, a excepción del carácter ella es un tanto arrogante, orgullosa **(decía con un aire de satisfacción, lo de arrogante hizo pasara por mi cabeza la imagen de Atsuya el cual…)

_**ATSUYA: Vaya así que no necesito, quitarte a tu novia…**__ (Algo me saco de mis pensamientos_)

De repente se escucha como tocan la puerta y…

Una chica de la estatura de (tu nombre), cabello castaño oscuro recogido con una media cola y el flequillo arriba de los ojos al lado contrario al de (tn), ojos cafés de igual color, piel blanca, vestida de playera blanca pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis, una mochila y un balón en manos, entraba mientras corría a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas

**¿?: (Tu nombre) te extrañe mucho **(decía muy alegre pero a la vez, se oía enojada por todo el público)

**TU: Hermana, Danny, eres tú **(decía en aire de intriga)

**DANNY: Pues quien más puede ser igual a ti, solo que chica Y MEJOR **(ciertamente el tono de sarcasmo y arrogancia me dijo me dolió)

**ENDOU: Prima **(decía alegre)

**DANNY: Primo te extrañe mucho, oye que guapo estas **(decía con una sonrisa un tanto picara, provocando los celos de las asistentes, como la primera vez que conocieron a mi amada novia)

**TODOS: ¿TÚ ERES LA HERMANA DE (TN)? **(gritaron sorprendidos)

**DANNY: Aja, que algún problema **(contesto con arrogancia, la misma con la que Atsuya contestaria)

**TU: Hay hermana nunca cambias, AUN DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO **(decía con una mano en la cabeza, mientras la movía en forma de desaprobación)

**DANNY: Si y tu siempre molestándome** (contesto con un aire de arrogancia)

**TU: ESO NO ES CIERTO** (dije subiendo su volumen de voz, mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la de su hermana)

**YO: Cálmense, linda no es bueno que te estreses** (la tranquilize, mientras me ponía mis manos en sus hombros, los cuales no duraron mucho tiempo ahí pues…)

**DANNY: A mucho gusto soy Danny la hermana de ella, eres muy guapo, ¿cómo te llamas? **(decía acercándoseme demasiado lo único que podía hacer era de reojo mirar a (tn) viendola)

**YO: Ahh…pues yo** (decía intentándome alejar)

**TU: Pues se llama Shirou Fubuki y es mi "NOVIO" **(dijo esto último con mucha énfasis, ciertamente estaba celosa, de su propia hermana)

**DANNY: Pues, bésense quiero saber si es cierto **(remarcaba como si su hermana estuviera mintiendo o ella siempre fuera mentirosa)

**TU Y YO:** (no pudimos evitar ruborizarnos mientras nos volteábamos a ver con sonrisas y miradas tímidas) **Pues…mmm…**

**DANNY: Lo sabía mentiras de mi hermana **(decía con sus brazos cruzados)

**TU: Ahh…no es que… **(De repente me voltee quedando enfrente de ella, a tan escasos centímetros, provocando nos empezáramos a acercar, hasta que nuestras respiraciones eran una, desapareciendo el mundo exterior, terminamos formando un tierno beso al cual no dude en corresponder pues adoraba sus labios de carmín, poco después nos separamos, quedando un tanto ruborizados, con todas las miradas sobre mi fulminándome con quien sabe cuántas formas y Endou molesto a más no poder con la cara roja de los celos)

**ENTRENADORA: Debemos dormir dentro de dos días será el partido con caos **(dijo irrumpiendo el silencio incomodo)

**TODOS: SI**

Al día siguiente…todos nos fuimos a entrenar no dure mucho ahí preferí caminar encontrándome con unos niños a los cuales se les fue su balón inmediatamente me vino a la mente un recuerdo de mi y Atsuya igual pidiendo el balón que se nos fue por culpa de Atsuya, quería borrar a Atsuya de mi cabeza, pero no podía, si lo hacia el desaparecía, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me distrajo obligándome a voltear

**¿?: Shirou, jugamos** (decía (tn) con un balón en manos)

**YO: No (tn) de preferencia no** (conteste distraído y con un tono de tristeza notable en mi rostro)

**TU: Solo como practica** (contestó intentando animarme)

**YO: Bueno** (conteste con una sonrisa un poco tímida)

Al empezar a jugar cambie rápidamente a Atsuya, el cual dijo

_**ATSUYA: Solo hoy, no me estorbes hermanito, oíste**__ (decía con su aire de arrogancia)_

_**YO: Atsuya, NO…espera **__(no pude detenerlo)_

Entonces ella, le pregunto

**TU: ¿Quién ERES?** (dijo con intriga)

**ATSUYA: Veo que no me conoces, mucho gusto soy Atsuya Fubuki **(contesto mi hermano de forma arrogante)

**TU: Empecemos, veamos que tan bueno eres **(le contesto, pasándole a mi hermano el balón)

**ATSUYA: Eterna Ventisca **(grito pateando el balón el cual no se alejo mucho, pues lo detuvo con un solo pie)

**ATSUYA: ¿PERO, QUE?...**

**TU: Eterna Tormenta Elementaría **(uso una de sus técnicas la cual nos arrojo a Atsuya y a mí al otro lado de la portería y desmayándonos al despertar me encontraba en…)

Una bolsa de dormir, al parecer (tn), me había cargado hasta la caravana relámpago, me sentía decepcionado de mi, la razón era porque ya no era lo bastante fuerte para seguir con el equipo, nos dirigimos al estadio para enfrentar al equipo caos,


End file.
